


Derek's New Tattoo

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets a new tattoo. [Mostly dialogue]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's New Tattoo

Inside his bathroom, Derek uncovered the bandage wrapping on his upper right back. He revealed a small tattoo, not bigger than a quarter. But the meaning behind it was extremely valuable to Derek.

The tattoo contained two letters; an 'M' and a 'R'. The 'M' was side-ways, the curves facing the left side; while the 'R' was upright and on top of the 'M'. The top half was placed perfectly, that when they over-lapped, it made a heart with the 'M'.

Derek had the tattoo artist make the heart bolded. The design was created by Derek himself and he was unsure of how Spencer-his boyfriend-would react to it.

Hearing the front door unlock, announcing Spencers arrival, he quickly pulled on his black muscle shirt and threw away the bandage.

"Derek?" Spencer's voice called out.

Derek opened the bathroom door, "In here, Spence."

"Oh, okay," Spencer said.

"How was the lecture?" Derek asked him as he walked down the hallway. He could hear Spencer making coffee in the kitchen.

When Derek entered the small kitchen, Spencer was sitting on top of the counter. Meeting his amber eyes, he could tell Spencer was glaring at him. "Spence?" He asked uncertainly.

"Do you know what today is?" Spencer asked, the hurt apparent in his tone.

"Yes, I do." Derek replied calmly.

"Really?" Spencer said angrily.

"Really. Today is February eleventh."

"I didn't ask for the date."

"I know."

"That's great, it's not like today-"

"Spencer."

"What?" Spencer snapped.

Derek walked over to him, and moved his way in between the young man's legs. His arms wrapped around the lanky waist, "Exactly one year ago, I made the best decision of my existence. I asked you to be my boyfriend, to be mine, and you accepted. It's been the happiest year of my life with you. So happy one year anniversary, Spencer Reid."

Spencer looked surprised.

"You remembered," Spencer stated in awe.

"Why do you seem so surprised?" Derek asked hiding the hurt was flowing throughout him.

"You've been so busy and you've had a lot on your mind…you tend to forget things when you have a preoccupied state of mind. "

Derek gave him a stern glare, "Spencer Reid. I may be busy with work but I have my priorities straight. I may forget things from time to time but I would never forget an event such as our anniversary."

Spencer wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, feeling guilty at his false accusation. "Derek," he whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay baby. Your accusation didn't go without reason." Derek said softly.

Spencer frowned, "I ruined today."

Derek chuckled, "Oh, baby boy, no you didn't love." He pressed a soft kiss to Spencer's forehead.

"So…what are the plans for tonight?" Spencer asked.

"I have reservations for us at your favorite Italian restaurant; but before we do anything, I'd really like to show you something."

"Show me what?" Spencer asked suspiciously. Derek moved away from Spencer and reached down to the bottom hem of his shirt. He quickly pulled it off.

"Derek?" Spencer asked a bit confused onto why Derek was pulling off his shirt.

"Look at my upper right back," he explained; turning around and stepping back a bit closer to Spencer.

Spencer saw the tattoo. He gasped as he placed his index finger on it and traced over the lines.

Derek shivered from his touch, "Do you like it?"

"Yes…I love it…it's beautiful, Derek." Spencer said softly, tenderly stroking the tattoo.

Derek turned around and smiled at Spencer. Spencer slipped off the counter and wrapped his arms around Derek's torso, "Derek Morgan, I kind of love you."

Derek chuckled, "I kind of love you, Spencer Reid."

Both men's lips met in a sweet and passionate kiss.


End file.
